


I Have Made a Thing!

by tbehartoo



Series: First steps into fanfic [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A story about writing stories, Gen, I think this is slightly over sold, This is how fanfic writers are born, and it's easily caught, fanfic is an infection, the literary bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: A story about my first fanfic writing experience told in my second piece of fanfic using the much safer characters of Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia. In which Lucy, an experienced and respected fanfic author, finds out just how much her influence has touched the person that she comes up with head canons and story prompts has become. Poor Erza doesn't know what bit her!





	I Have Made a Thing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyhazelowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyhazelowl/gifts).



> If it’s not obvious, Erza is my avatar and my friend who introduced me to Fairy Tail and fanfic in the first place is Lucy. Anything written in all caps are her exact words to me when I sent her the message that I had “written a thing.”

Lucy woke up to hear frantic knocking on her apartment door. A glance at the bedside clock showed that it was 4 am. Who could it be? What happened to make someone nearly beat down the door? She opened the door to see a wild-eyed woman poised to begin knocking again her other hand clasping a sheaf of papers. Her hair was a mess, there was ink smudged on her cheek, and she was wearing…

"Pajamas with snow boots Erza? In the middle of summer?" Lucy asked a little surprised. "What's happened? Is everyone okay? I didn't hear any explosions so I assume the guild hall is still standing."

"I have written a...thing. It's not a good thing, but it has been written," Erza lunged through the doorway and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders. "It wasn't supposed to be me that wrote it!" she practically howled as she shook the star mage, "It was supposed to be all for you!"

"Erza! What are you talking about? And will you please let me go so I can close the door? I don't need my neighbors being any more upset at Fairy Tail."

Erza dropped her hands from Lucy's shoulders and started pacing the room waving the papers around in the air.

"I thought of a story start for you. I was just trying to make sure I'd remember it in the morning so I could send it to you," Erza explained. "You know how sometimes you ask me for a character or a story theme and then you make a whole story out of it?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well I had a good idea and wanted to write it down so I could tell you today, but…." Erza took a deep breath and seemed almost on the verge of tears. "It wouldn't go away! I started seeing characters and hearing their conversation and soon I found myself trying to write it all down. But it was happening too fast and I couldn't write it fast enough. It did not come out the way I thought I heard it in my head!" she wailed again. "There is lots of extra stuff, but not enough of the right extra stuff. Could you… could you fix it?" She wiped a tear of frustration from her cheek.

"What have I done?" Lucy whispered to the room. "Erza are you telling me that you wrote a story?"

The redhead simply nodded, unable to look Lucy in the eye.

Lucy threw her arms around Erza and lifted her in a spin.

"I WANT TO SEE IT!" she cried gleefully.

She put Erza back down and seized the pages from her unresisting hand.

Erza watched her reading the story with some trepidation, unable to tell if Lucy liked what she was reading or not. "I know it's not as good as your writing, but I think maybe if you take it you can make it kind of decent. Couldn't you?"

Lucy looked up smiling at the other woman. "OMG, THIS IS SO CUTE!" she declared. "What are you talking about Erza? It's beautiful."

"But there's so much I see that's wrong with it," Erza said with a little whine. "The only thing I really like is the idea, but you could write this so much better Lucy."

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaat?" Lucy extended the word until she nearly ran out of breath. "You can't nitpick your own work so hard, dear heart. Especially your first story!"

"But Lucy, look at it! It's terrible." Erza sat down on the couch. "I just wanted to do something that was as special as the stories you write."

Erza's eyes were still staring at the floor when Lucy's feet suddenly came into view. The star mage put a hand under Erza's chin causing the requip mage to look her in the eyes.

"I love it," Lucy said and planted a kiss on Erza's forehead, "And that's what matters!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that the two year anniversary of publishing my first fanfic was 6 days ago! Thanks for everything Sassy!


End file.
